particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Party presidential primaries, 2510
The 2510 Liberal primaries were the selection process by which the Liberals chose their candidates in the Baltusian General Election for Praetor and Deputy Praetor. Through a series of primaries and caucuses culminating in the Liberal National Convention, the party picked Oliver Frederick from Windsor, who selected Duke Gore Clemens from Port Athos as his running mate. Six candidates vied for the nomination, including Deputy Praetor Harold Ashbourne, Party Vice President Duke Gore Clemens, Terrarokkan Governor Killian Carroll, former Athosian Governor Priya Bhutto, Mayor of Windsor Oliver Frederick, and retired General Margaretha Eliasson. The race begins Retired General Margaretha Eliasson was the first candidate to announce their candidacy. Soon after Eliasson, Killian Carroll, Priya Bhutto, and Duke Gore Clemens announced their separate candidacies. Deputy Praetor Harold Ashbourne and the little known mayor of Windsor, Oliver Frederick become the last two candidates to join the race. The First Poll The first poll of the campaign was released on October 1st, 2509. It showed that 46.1% of registered Liberals were undecided on who should lead the party. *Harold Ashbourne (14.0%) *Duke Gore Clemens (12.4%) *Oliver Frederick (10.5%) *Killian Carroll (8.7%) *Priya Bhutto (6.9%) *Margaretha Eliasson (1.5%) The biggest surprises of the poll included the low numbers of Killian Carroll and Priya Bhutto and the shocking numbers of Oliver Frederick. Albiopolis The crucial Albiopolis Caucus was held on January 19th, 2510. Six days before the caucus, the first quarter ended and the fundraising totals were reported. *Duke Gore Clemens - $7,236,149 *Harold Ashbourne - $1,717,082 *Oliver Frederick - $328,281 *Margaretha Eliasson - $269,048 *Priya Bhutto - $140,521 *Killian Carroll - $78,212 Duke Gore Clemens officially became the Liberal frontrunner after the totals were announced. The leadership campaigns of Priya Bhutto and Killian Carroll only decreased from there. National polls, however, still favored Harold Ashbourne. Duke Gore Clemens and Oliver Frederick weren’t far behind. Priya Bhutto was easily expected to win the Albiopolis Caucus; however, the real question was who would come in second. When the results were announced, Priya Bhutto won the caucus in a landslide as expected. Results of the Albiopolis Caucus *Priya Bhutto – 355,137 Votes (61.4%) 38 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 73,414 Votes (12.7%) 7 Delegates *Harold Ashbourne – 57,019 Votes (9.9%) 0 Delegates *Oliver Frederick – 54,167 Votes (9.4%) 0 Delegates *Killian Carroll – 32,063 Votes (5.5%) 0 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – 6,471 Votes (1.1%) 0 Delegates Results of the Windsor Caucus *Priya Bhutto – 95,400 Votes (39.9%) 12 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 95,133 Votes (39.8%) 10 Delegates *Oliver Frederick – 21,429 Votes (9.0%) 0 Delegates *Harold Ashbourne - 17,585 Votes (7.3%) 0 Delegates *Killian Carroll – 9,716 Votes (4.1%) 0 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – NOT ON BALLOT These two caucuses were held three days apart. Both Bhutto victories changed many pundits minds on how she was running her campaign. General Margaretha Eliasson's inability to qualify for the Windsor ballot showed the Liberals that she would not be able to win any primary or caucus. The Septuple Primaries Despite winning the first two votes of the campaign season, Priya Bhutto’s poll numbers only brought her to 10.6%. She was still in fourth place among voters. Results of the Port Athos Primary *Duke Gore Clemens – 357,110 Votes (37.8%) 24 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 274,595 Votes (29.1%) 18 Delegates *Killian Carroll – 212,879 Votes (22.5%) 13 Delegates *Harold Ashbourne – 58,587 Votes (6.2%) 0 Delegates *Oliver Frederick – 41,639 Votes (4.4%) 0 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – NOT ON BALLOT Results of the Rootianville Primary *Priya Bhutto – 93,475 Votes (54.2%) 9 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 34,588 Votes (20.0% 4 Delegates *Oliver Frederick – 22,097 Votes (12.8%) 2 Delegates *Harold Ashbourne – 13,359 Votes (7.7%) 0 Delegates *Killian Carroll – 7,482 Votes (4.3%) 0 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – 1,610 Votes (0.9%) 0 Delegates Results of the Felicia Caucus *Killian Carroll – 400,440 Votes (36.8%) 26 Delegates *Oliver Frederick – 349,425 Votes (32.1%) 26 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 163,930 Votes (15.0%) 11 Delegates *Harold Ashbourne – 114,348 (10.5%) 11 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 61,371 Votes (5.6%) 0 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson - NOT ON BALLOT Results of the Maximus Mater Primary *Harold Ashbourne – 142,549 Votes (42.4%) 12 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 75,250 Votes (22.4%) 7 Delegates *Oliver Frederick – 51,928 Votes (15.4%) 4 Delegates *Killian Carroll – 38,267 Votes (11.4%) 3 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 28,596 Votes (8.5%) 0 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – NOT ON BALLOT Results of the Champion Primary *Harold Ashbourne – 45,866 Votes (48.5%) 6 Delegates *Killian Carroll – 15,721 Votes (16.6%) 2 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 12,494 Votes (13.2%) 2 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 11,087 Votes (11.7%) 2 Delegates *Oliver Frederick – 9,498 Votes (10.0%) 2 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – NOT ON BALLOT Results of the Truman Caucus *Priya Bhutto – 170,149 Votes (29.6%) 14 Delegates *Oliver Frederick – 138,547 Votes (24.1%) 10 Delegates *Killian Carroll – 126,984 Votes (22.1%) 10 Delegates *Harold Ashbourne – 101,885 Votes (17.7%) 6 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 36,853 Votes (6.4%) 0 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – NOT ON BALLOT Results of the Federal District of Kereigh Primary *Oliver Frederick – 237,689 Votes (33.8%) 17 Delegates *Priya Bhutto – 203,560 Votes (28.9%) 16 Delegates *Harold Ashbourne – 153,169 Votes (21.8%) 12 Delegates *Killian Carroll – 57,237 Votes (8.1%) 0 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 43,548 Votes (6.2%) 0 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – 8,929 Votes (1.3%) 0 Delegates After the results of these 7 primaries and caucuses came in, Oliver Frederick was swept into the media spotlight. As of February 4th, 2510, the delegate count stood at: *Priya Bhutto – 127 Delegates *Oliver Frederick – 61 Delegates *Killian Carroll – 54 Delegates *Harold Ashbourne – 47 Delegates *Duke Gore Clemens – 47 Delegates *Margaretha Eliasson – 0 Delegates In national polls, however, Harold Ashbourne still led Duke Gore Clemens by about 1.5%. Super Delegates 3,128 Liberals attend the Liberal National Convention. After the Federal District of Kereigh Primary, the last primary, super delegates such as former officials had the opportunity to be their candidate. On March 10th, 2510, Harold Ashbourne withdrew from the race. He had a total of 429 delegates. When he ended his campaign, he only had $463,459 on hand. After Ashbourne’s withdrawal, a new poll showed Bhutto leading Frederick by 2.3%. According the Liberal Executive Committee, Bhutto was leading in delegates with 836. Oliver Frederick had 771. Duke Gore Clemens had 512. Killian Carroll had 298 and Margaretha Eliasson had 46. 665 delegates had not yet committed themselves to any candidate. On April 7th, 2510, Killian Carroll withdrew and endorsed Mayor Oliver Frederick. When Carroll withdrew, he had only $147,338 on hand. Following Carroll’s withdrawal, the delegate totals stood at: *Oliver Frederick – 1,227 *Priya Bhutto – 949 *Duke Gore Clemens – 609 *Margaretha Eliasson – 46 Months went on and still no candidate was the nominee. Polls showed Bhutto 1% ahead of Frederick and 7.9% ahead of Clemens. The Convention When all of the delegates declared themselves to a candidate, no one had a majority. The results were: *Oliver Frederick – 1,376 *Priya Bhutto – 995 *Duke Gore Clemens – 711 *Margaretha Eliasson – 46 When the convention arrived, no one had a majority so Duke Gore Clemens and Margaretha Eliasson were eliminated from the balloting. When Clemens withdrew, he gave 501 delegates to Frederick and 201 to Bhutto, with nine delegates abstaining. The delegate total was: *Oliver Frederick – 1,886 *Priya Bhutto – 1,196 Oliver Frederick became the new leader of the Liberal Party. At the time of Clemens’ withdrawal he was 322 delegates over the margin needed to clinch the nomination. When Margaretha Eliasson withdrew, 37 of her delegates went to Frederick, while 9 went to Bhutto. The Nominee Oliver Frederick became the new leader of the Liberal Party with 61.48% of the delegates. *Oliver Frederick – 1,923 *Priya Bhutto – 1,205 Frederick thanked Bhutto and all of the candidates for a great campaign and asked Duke Gore Clemens to join him on stage. Frederick than publicly asked Clemens to join his ticket, which Clemens did.